Sheik's Discovery
by Dazelel
Summary: Sheik saves link from a gang of Moblins, then tends to his wounds. Oneshot, lemon.


The forest could be a beautiful place sometimes, even if it was dangerous. Even in the years before Ganondorf's rise to power, beasts and monsters of all sorts roamed about. The woods were a thick labyrinth of small clearings, and one wrong step could turn you into a stalfos. Once Ganondorf came to power, things really only got worse. Without the Great Deku Tree, the monsters that lived in the forest became far more ferocious and greater in number, some parts of the woods even being overrun by more unnatural monsters. And yet, as Sheik sat in the crook of a tree overlooking the Sacred Meadow, tuning her lute, she couldn't help but think that it was one of the prettiest places she had ever seen. She played a few simple melodies to pass the time, patiently awaiting the Hero of Time. If Link had heeded her words and gone to Kakariko, it wouldn't be long before he found his way to the Forest Temple, eager to save Saria. Yes, any minute now he would be running into the meadow, and she would teach him a song.

Hours passed, and Sheik began to worry. Unless he was spending his time futzing around Hyrule, he should've long been at the Sacred Meadow. He had a fairy, and was somewhat familiar with the woods already, so there wasn't any chance of him just getting lost, was there?With nary a sound, Sheik leaped from the tree and landed in the soft cool grass of the meadow. She stayed in her crouched landing position for a few seconds, before springing forward, sprinting across the open meadow. She slid to a stop as she saw a massive moblin apparently guarding the meadow, and drawing a long thin dagger from her waist, she buried it in the beast's back, punching through its shoulder blade and piercing its heart. She slid the dagger out quickly with a satisfying sound, wiping it clean of the moblin's blood and sheathing it as the beast slowly fell forward, already dead. She slowly walked past its dead hulking frame, slowing down even further as she made her way into the stone maze. She closed her eyes and crouched down again, focusing on the sound and vibrations of the moblins' footsteps, trying to discern their general location. Just as she thinks she's got them about figured out, they shifted dramatically, all the moblins heading for one spot. Seeing as it isn't her, Sheik quickly scaled the ladder leading to the top of the maze, and once on top, she quickly went prone, crawling along the grass slowly and silently. As she got closer, the sounds of a sword clanging agaist stone rang clearly out, stopping with a sickening whack. Rushing the last part, Sheik found the source of the commotion, and it froze her in shock for a second. Three moblins were standing around the unconscious body of Link, a line of blood oozing from his hair, his tunic and tights ripped in several places, an unsettling amount of blood staining them. Without another moment to think, Sheik leapt into action, unsheathing her dagger and jumping behind the larger of the three moblins and stabbing it in the same place she had previously. As the other two caught sight of her, she pushed the mortally wounded moblin forward, running at the two lumbering beasts. The smaller and apparently more agile of the three managed to swing its club before she got to them, but Sheik's reflexes were far more well tuned. With a front aerial, she leapt over the moblin, the dagger thrusting behind her as she landed, again finding its target. The only moblin slowly backed away, keeping his weapon raised. Sheik smirked underneath her mask before sprinting at the moblin. She sent herself into a spiral as she came close to the moblin, lunging forward in a fencer's pose at the last second, her dagger buried perfectly in the moblin's left chest. She pulled the blade out, backing away slowly as the beast fell forward. Sheik twirled the dagger a few times, before cleaning and sheathing it again, taking a look around the stone hallways. She smiled as she saw the dead moblins, but her happiness was short-lived as she soon remembered Link. She ran back to where he had fallen, her stomach lurching as she saw that he still remained unconscious. She ran her hands along his body, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what she was going to do. Although her knowledge and education as a princess was vast, she had never been taught how to treat a wounded soldier. One thing was for certain, she couldn't leave him here for long. Rolling around in dirt couldn't be gould for serious injuries, and he was already caked in mud from the wet ground. She brought her arms under his knees and shoulders, standing up with Link in her arms. She soon buckled her knees, Link's heavy body too much for her to carry. Still she was determined to get him to a safe place, and the safest place at the moment seemed to be in the meadow proper. She slowly made her way back through the maze, almost reaching the gate into the meadow before she collapsed, Link falling to the ground far more roughly than Sheik would've preferred. She didn't have much choice in the matter however, the short distance already making her tired from exerting herself. Carrying him any farther was impossible, and taking him up the steps to the meadow was right out. She leaned against the stone wall, panting and trying to figure out what in the hell to do.

Sheik crouched down next to Link, and just when she was at her wit's end, a light came on above her head. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that a glowing blue fairy flew out of Link's bag and circled her head.

"Navi, is it?" Sheik said, standing up.

"Yep! Link's been hurt, you need to help him!" Navi's shrill voice chimed.

"I'm aware, however I'm not certain as to how. I need to get him to a safe clean place, an-"

"Take him to one of the springs!" Navi interrupted, flying a few feet to the side and circling over the pool of water in the maze.

"That's... a good idea, thank you."

Sheik crouched back down, above Link's head, her arms circling under his armpits and pulling him up a bit. She didn't like having to drag him, but it seemed to be the only option as she slowly stepped backwards, descending into the spring after a few moments. Her bodysuit was waterproof, but she could still feel the natural warmth of the water.

"Fantastic idea, actually." She murmured, turning Link around and pulling him down into the spring. She stopped as his chest hit the water, before looking to Navi. "I'm going to go, I need to get things to help him."

"Sure thing! I'll stay here and keep a watch over him!"

Sheik walked out of the water, pulling her lute from its strap on her back. A short melody later and she was gone, carried away to Kakariko in a flash of purple light.

Sheik didn't spare any time for her usual stealth, running from the Sacred Forest Meadow and into the maze as fast as she could. She quickly found the spring that she left Link in, and to her relief, he had regained consciousness. He didn't have a concussion either, so aside from the deep puncture wounds all through his body, he was in good health. Sheik stepped into the spring, a bottle of red potion in her hand. Link looked up, running his hand back through his hair.

"Hey Sheik, I got hurt pretty bad didn't I." He groaned, his face clenched in pain.

"Yes, if I hadn't been there you would've died, and all of Hyrule would be doomed, now keep still."

Sheik scowled, trying to figure out a good place to treat Link in. The spring was square, and shaped like an inverted pyramid, with steps leading down to the center like a swimming pool. The water in front of Link was too deep, so she moved to his side, sitting down next to him. There was also the problem of most of Link being underwater, that wouldn't make dressing his wounds any easier.

"Link, you need to be out of the water for me to treat you." Sheik said, patting his shoulder gently, with no response. "Link?"

He had apparently fallen asleep in the minute or so that Sheik had taken to get herself together, much to her dismay.

"Come on Link, wake up." Sheik lightly slapped Link's cheek, shaking her head as he started to snore. She stood and moved out of the spring, getting behind him again and hooking her arms under his armpits, pulling him halfway out of the water and onto the stone bank, the water now sitting at his upper thighs. Sheik moved back around Link, and not sure of what else to do, she slowly and carefully undressed Link, unbuckling his belt and sliding the tunic off of his body, taking care not to brush against one of the visible puncture wounds. She did the same for his boots and torn tights, slipping them off of his body and leaving him more or less naked. Link was scraped and bleeding all over, but his only serious injuries seemed to be a pair of deep gashes, one at his hip, the other at his shoulder. It was the one on his hip that inevitably drew Sheik's eyes to Link's crotch, a place she had managed to not direct her attention until that moment. She stayed there, deep in thought for some time, eventually remembering that Link was still wounded. Working quickly, she uncorked one of the bottles she had brought with her, pouring some of the thick pasty mint green fluid on the wound on Link's hip. She then undid the bandage covering her head, tearing it in half before wrapping it tightly around the wound. She did the same for the one on Link's shoulder, standing back as she looked him over again to make sure he was alright.

Finding her attention drawn back to his crotch, she quickly grabbed Link's clothes, pulling the torn tights onto his legs. Standing over him, she slowly dragged him back down into the water, stopping as it reached his stomach. She started to move away when Link shifted in his sleep, his hand grabbing at Sheik's leg. The sudden surprise was enough to send her off-balance, and she fell forward, landing on her hands and knees over Link, splashing loudly into the water. His hand ran up her leg, cupping her ass and pulling her close to him. His other hand moved to her back, holding her tightly in his arms, still fast asleep.

"Link?" Sheik said nervously, shocked and unable to move herself from Link's powerful arms. To add to Sheik's confusion, she soon felt something growing and pressing against her lower belly. Her suspicions were confirmed when she managed to worm her hand between them, feeling Link's cock distending his wet tights. She brought her hand up to his bare chest immediately, trying to push herself away from Link, whose only response was to tighten his grip, forcing a moan from her lips as his cock was pressed firmly against her.

Link chose this particular moment to start waking up, and Sheik stopped pushing just from the sheer awkwardness of the situation. Link certainly didn't now how to react to the fact that he was staring into the blushing face of Sheik, who he had previously been certain she was a man, nor the fact that he had been groping her quite vigorously in his sleep.

"Link?" She barely managed to say, in a quiet broken voice.

He paused for a few seconds before replying

"Yeah?"

"Please move your hand."

It was just then that Link realized just how great Sheik's ass felt, slowly and reluctantly sliding it off. Sheik quickly moved herself away from Link, standing up and walking a few steps away. Link turned towards her, his hand shooting to his bruised ribcage.

'Sweet Nayru it looks amazing too' Link thought to himself as he stared at Sheik's backside. Quickly, he thought of a way to salvage the situation, some alien desire pulling at him to do so.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's not..." Sheik interrupted, pulling her hand back through her shaggy blonde hair. She turned around quickly, remembering the red potion she had brought. Walking back to Link, she picked the bottle up from where it sat at the edge of the spring, crouching down as she handed it to him.

"Here, drink this, it'll heal you faster. I think."

He took it wordlessly, popping the cork off with his thumb and taking a swig. Grimacing slightly at the taste, he figured the only way he was going to get it down was chugging, so that's what he did. As he did so, Sheik found her eyes drawn under the crystal clear water to Link's crotch, the bulge arousing her far more than the sight of Link's flaccid dick. She stayed looking at it, almost in a trance.

Link finished the potion, setting the bottle down next to his head and looking back to Sheik. He followed her gaze back and forth a couple of times, understanding where she was looking. Without a better idea, and the longing in him building, he leaned in to her, bringing his hand to the back of her head and kissing her deeply. She was only surprised for half a second before she melted into the kiss, her arms moving around his body as she lay out next to him. Her hand soon found its way to Link's crotch, and she slowly began to massage his cock underwater. Link spared no time in grabbing Sheik's rear, pulling her on top of him in a straddling position. Link himself didn't know what he was doing, but his body could figure it out well enough on its own. He brought his hands up to Sheik's chest, ripping away at the bandages covering her breasts and pulling away that part of her bodysuit. As he did this, Sheik pulled down his tights and began stroking his cock, moaning out as the hot water hit her breasts, soon followed by Link's eager hands. His cock twitched in her hands as he roughly squeezed and kneaded her breasts. This didn't last too long however, as Link's sexual desire soon overpowered any attempts at foreplay. He lowered his hands down to her ass, groping and pulling at any loose bit of the suit, pulling the bandages from her legs, and eventually pulling away the suit from her hips. Sheik had a brief moment to register the hot water flooding around her before Link, holding her hips tightly in his hands, lifted her up and positioned her above his cock.

Link lowered her almost immediately, his head rolling back in pleasure as his cock quickly slid into her. To his surprise, Sheik quickly began to ride him, his mind nearly overloading with the slick sensations. His grip on her ass tightened, Link gritting his teeth as he thrust up into her, bringing his head back to the delightful sight of Sheik's breasts swaying and dipping in and out of the water, motivating Link to keep going harder. Sheik slowly lost control of the motions, Link pulling her up and down his shaft more than she was doing so herself. It was her turn to throw her head back in ecstasy as Link's thrusts grew more aggressive, slamming deeply into her rapidly. The two of them fucking each other as hard as they could wasn't sustainable, and Link soon found himself near his limit. Digging his nails into her ass, he thrust as hard as his body possibly could, exploding within seconds. The extra force was all Sheik needed to climax, and she moaned out, low and huskily as Link's semen surged into her, her quivering walls contracting in rhythm, milking every last bit of his cum into her womb. As the bliss subsided, Sheik slowly collapsed forward onto Link, his cock still inside of her as she giggled, leaning in to kiss Link again. After a short while, she broke the kiss, moving her head to Link's chest and closing her eyes, the two of them drifting off to sleep in the warm water.


End file.
